Dragon Ball: Origins 2
Dragon Ball: Origins 2 known in Japan as ！ レッドリボン |''Doragon Bōru Dī Esu Tsū Totsugeki! Reddo Ribon Gun}} is a video game for the Nintendo DS based on Dragon Ball. The game was developed for the Nintendo DS by Game Republic and published by Namco Bandai. It was released in Japan on February 11, 2010, in America on June 22, 2010, and in Europe on July 2, 2010. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball: Origins. Overview The game was first announced by Namco Bandai the 20th of November, 2009. As follow-up to the original Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball: Origins 2 continues the story of series hero Goku’s early years as he and his friends search the world for the seven enchanted Dragon Balls. The new action-adventure game includes an array of features including the ability to play as different characters along the way and the option to team up with a friend for co-op multiplayer challenges. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, players battle through the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the Fortuneteller Baba Saga covering Goku’s first encounters with the nefarious Red Ribbon Army up to the resurrection of Upa’s father, a member of the native tribe who serve as the guardians of the mystical Korin Tower. Players have the chance to play not only as Goku, but also the added variety of familiar faces he encounters as the journey progresses including Krillin, Bulma, Arale Norimaki, Android 8, and Yamcha, each with their own abilities and power-ups. The whimsical and beloved graphical style of the series comes to life as animated cut-scenes unfold the story. A challenging mix of action and exploration awaits, as Goku and friends must use a wide range of skills to solve puzzles, find treasure chests, and defeat armies of baddies. A situation-based camera adapts with the changing gameplay to bring players closer to the action. An overhead view allows players a broad perspective as they jump, swing and charge through forests, underwater areas and more. Meanwhile, key boss battles switch to side-view to emphasize the signature fighting style of the ''Dragon Ball'' series. With support for both stylus and button input options, players are free to choose their preferred control style. In addition to the single-player mode, two players can join up for satisfying co-op multiplayer challenges in the Survival Tower mode or exchange figures via a wireless local connection. By playing the single-player adventure, special multiplayer stages in the Survival Tower unlock and become available. Players are able to carry over their saved character from the single-player mode as they battle alongside friends in the co-op mode. Characters Levels *'Chapter 1: Colonel Silver's Camp' *'Chapter 2: Muscle Tower' *'Chapter 3: Pirate Cave' *'Chapter 4: Penguin Village' *'Chapter 5: Sacred Land of Korin' *'Chapter 6: Red Ribbon Army Headquarters' *'Chapter 7: Fortuneteller Baba's Palace' *'Chapter 8: Pilaf's Flying Fortress' Bonus Cinematics Unlocked after obtaining the 200 figures and the 20 bases of the game. It allows the player to view all the cinematics of the game, including alternate cinematics for QTE failed. Emulated ROM The Japanese version of Dragon Ball: Origins 2 contains a hidden extra: an emulated ROM of the first Famicom game of the franchise (and one of the first franchise video games overall), Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo. Figures Like in its predecessor, there is 200 figures to collect in this game. 100 are golden ones that are found either in Golden Chests, by obtaining "A" or "S" ranking in specific chapters, or at random by clearing Survival Tower Lv 7, Lv EX2, or EX3. 100 are gray and are obtained by buying them at the shop, clearing any chapter with a "B" or "C" rank, or clearing Survival Tower levels. The shop has five series of figures: *'Series 1' is unlocked at the very beginning of the game. It has 22 different figures: No. 001, No. 002, No. 004, No. 006, No. 025, No. 033, No. 039, No. 075, No. 076, No. 147, No. 149, No. 151, No. 161, No. 162, No. 163, No. 165, No. 172, No. 173, No. 174, No. 175, No. 178, and No. 191. *'Series 2' is unlocked after clearing level 1-3. It has 20 different figures: 014, No. 015, No. 019, No. 021, No. 053, No. 054, No. 056, No. 057, No. 059, No. 060, No. 063, No. 064, No. 067, No. 069, No. 072, No. 117, No. 119, No. 120, No. 166, and No. 171. *'Series 3' is unlocked after clearing level 2-4, and has 18 different figures: 003, No. 020, No. 022, No. 026, No. 027, No. 037, No. 035, No. 080, No. 081, No. 084, No. 086, No. 088, No. 170, No. 181, No. 182, No. 183, No. 184, and No. 185. *'Series 4' is unlocked after clearing level 3-4, and has 20 different figures: No. 008, No. 046, No. 047, No. 048, No. 090, No. 091, No. 093, No. 094, No. 096, No. 097, No. 099, No. 100, No. 102, No. 103, No. 104, No. 105, No. 109, No. 114, No. 187, and No. 188. *'Series 5' is unlocked after clearing level 6-4, and has 20 different figures: No. 041, No. 042, No. 045, No. 077, No. 122, No. 124, No. 128, No. 129, No. 130, No. 131, No. 133, No. 134, No. 136, No. 137, No. 138, No. 140, No. 141, No. 143, No. 144, and No. 190. There are also 20 bases, obtained by getting "S" ranking in 20 different chapters. If the proper figures are obtained, each bases will be used in one diorama with the proper figures on it. Once all the 200 figures and the 20 bases are obtained, the Cinematics option is unlocked. Sound Test Unlocked after completing all the levels of the Story Mode (including the bonus levels). It allows the player to listen to all the music and all the voice effects of the game. Survival Tower Survival Tower is a boss challenge mode. The bosses are fought one after another. Here is the list of bosses per level: *'Level 1' – Colonel Silver, Major Metallitron. *'Level 2' – RRA jet-copters, Pirate Robot, General Blue. *'Level 3' – Pirate Robot, Major Metallitron & Ninja Murasaki, Colonel Silver & General Blue. *'Level 4' – RRA tank, Colonel Violet, Battle Jacket. *'Level 5' – Colonel Violet, Major Metallitron & Ninja Murasaki, Colonel Silver & General Blue, Battle Jacket. *'Level 6' – Fangs the Vampire, Pilaf Machines, Fused Pilaf Machine, Master Roshi. *'Level 7' – Fangs the Vampire, Battle Jacket, Fused Pilaf Machine, Master Roshi, Ox-King. *'EX 1-3 stages' – Three, four, and five random opponents respectively. Upgrades Dragon Scales There are a total of 36 Dragon scales in this game, with 12 appearing only after defeating Pilaf in level 8-3. They are located in jars found throughout the game (the last 12 are in hidden jars revealed by hitting the ground with the Power Pole. Yellow Dragon Scales are found in levels 1-1 (obtained after finishing it), 3-1, 3-2, 4-3, 5-1, 5-3 (defeat Korin), 6-1, and 8-1. After beating the game, four more Yellow Scales appear in levels 1-3, 3-1, 6-3, and 8-8. Blue Dragon Scales are found in levels 1-1 (obtained after finishing it), 2-1, 3-2, 5-3, 5-3 (defeat Korin), 6-1, 6-3, and 8-1. After beating the game, four more Blue Scales appear in levels 3-8, 5-1, 8-3, and 8-8. Red Dragon Scales are found in levels 1-1 (obtained after finishing it), 2-1, 3-4, 4-2, 5-1, 5-3, 5-3 (defeat Korin), and 6-2. After beating the game, four more Red Scales appear in levels 2-1, 4-3, 6-2, and 8-8. Power Up Scrolls There are two Power Ups Scrolls for every skill learnt in the game allowing them to be maxed at Lv 3, except for the Sliding Skill which has only one because it was before the Rush technique (when it is upgraded to Sliding, it becomes Lv 2, and when the Sliding Scroll is found, it becomes Lv 3). All of them are found inside Golden Chests through the Story Mode. Here is their locations: *'Combat Skills': **Striking Combo Scroll: levels 3-1 and 5-1. **Knock Back Scroll: levels 1-1 and 5-3. **Sliding Scroll: level 6-2. **Afterimage Attack Scroll: levels 5-1 (available after obtaining Power Pole Kick in 5-3) and 8-1. **Ki Blast Scroll: levels 3-2 (available after obtaining Flying Kick in 4-2) and 6-1. **Flying Kick Scroll: levels 2-1 (available after obtaining Flying Kick in 4-2) and 6-3. *'Power Pole Skills': **Power Pole Combo Scroll: levels 2-1 and 4-3. **Thrust Scroll: levels 3-4 and 3-2 (available after obtaining Power Pole Kick in 5-3). **Smash Scroll: levels 3-2 and 6-1. **Front Twirl Scroll: levels 1-3 and 6-2. **Sweep Scroll: levels 1-3 and 5-3. **Power Pole Kick Scroll: levels 5-1 (available after obtaining Power Pole Kick in 5-3) and 6-3. *'Super': **Kamehameha Scroll: levels 3-4 and 8-1. Reception and Sales The game has received a mixed aggregate of 70/100 on Metacritic.[http://www.metacritic.com/browse/games/title/ds/d?view=condensed&page=1 Dragon Ball: Origins 2 at metacritic.com] The game has sold 140,000 units[http://www.vgchartz.com/gamedb/?name=Dragon+Ball%3A+Origins+2 Dragon Ball: Origins 2 sales at vgchartz.com] as of July 21, 2012, which is a severe step down from its predecessor's 310,000. Trivia *This game was the last Dragon Ball-related production to feature Stephanie Nadolny as Kid Goku and Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma, as both would be replaced by Colleen Clinkenbeard and Monica Rial, respectively, beginning with the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai (Clinkenbeard also replaced Nadolny as Kid Gohan). Oddly enough, this game was released in the U.S. a month after DBZ Kai premiered on the Nicktoons network (though it was most likely dubbed before they began dubbing Kai). Gallery Screenshots Characters References External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/980511-dragon-ball-origins-2/faqs/62329 Dragon Ball: Origins 2 walkthrough] pt-br:Dragon Ball: Origins 2 Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games